Never Have I Ever- A Smutty Troyler Lemon
by Troyleryoutubes
Summary: This is a smutty fanfiction of the relationship between Youtube sensations Tyler Oakley and Troye Sivan 3


Chapter One

~Troye's POV~

Going to LA on account of my Youtube career was what I lived for. Visiting my Youtube friends made me feel more comfortable than at home with my family. The special way I felt around Zoe, Alfie, Caspar, Louise, Joe, Louis and the crew was spectacular, and nobody could ever separate us. I felt a different _type_ of joy when I was around Tyler Oakley, who was another one of my Youtube "buddies." Tyler was the greatest reason I even agreed to visit LA this summer. I only agreed to go because I imagined his sparkling eyes and beautiful face in my mind, making my cheeks redden and my forehead sweat. All of my friends and family knew I was gay, they just didn't know I had a _thing_ for Tyler. Just thinking about him makes me crave his presence. . .

I collapsed on the guest room bed of the beautiful Tyler Oakley's apartment, exhausted from all the packing and unpacking of my suitcases. I could hear the chattering of Zoe, Alfie, Connor, and Tyler from outside my closed door, but I was far too tired to go out and be social. My mind fluttered among random topics as I fell into a light sleep. I was so close to falling into a deep coma until the door to my room loudly swung open. It was Tyler, peeking his gorgeous head into the crack. I jolted awake, desperate to hear what Tyler was going to say. He was smiling his whitest smile, forming pink blushes on my cheeks.

"Troye, sorry to wake you," He said jauntily. "Connor and Zalfie just left. I'm going to bed." He waved his hand at me. I grinned, a boulder of a lump growing in my throat as I thought of a response. I didn't want Tyler to go to sleep, even if I was tired and disoriented. I looked at him as he stood there, crossing his arms, waiting for me to make my move. I smiled, flashing my shimmery white teeth at him.

"You know," I said awkwardly, staring at the floor as I moved to the edge of the bed, my legs hanging off. "You can always hang with me in here if you want." I couldn't believe I was the first one to make a move. I was always the shy, standoffish one… or so I thought. Tyler chuckled, his famous cackle only _slightly_ in his voice. I, embarrassed beyond belief, remained silent, leaving Tyler to nothing but feeling sorry for me. He stepped forward towards the bed, his beautiful white-green hair blazing in the corner of my eye. Tyler sat down on the bed next to me, my face starting to blush once I felt the bounce of the mattress. I felt my forehead begin to sweat and my body get warm. _Keep it together, Troye!_ I thought. _Tyler is your best friend, and you've seen him a million times._ I kept a steady mind track until Tyler spoke up.

"Troye, what's wrong?" Tyler asked with attitude in his voice. I turned my head towards his direction, looking straight into his grey-blue eyes. No words could describe how hot he looked. He was laying on his side with his elbow curved on the bed, almost looking… seductive. My heart rapidly pumped blood through my body as I thought of a response. What _was_ wrong with me? Was it wrong to have these thoughts about my best friend? I stared down at my sock concealed feet, guilt flooding my brain. Tyler probably thought I was some sick sex fiend or something. I felt a hand laid onto my shoulder. I swung my head towards Tyler's direction, seeing his gorgeous smiling face. "It was a joke, calm down bitch." I smiled although I felt weak on the inside. Tyler burst out his famous cackle. I couldn't take it anymore. My body was ready for Tyler, and I didn't care if he was ready for me. Holding myself back was the hardest possible thing when I was around him, and I needed to release the tension. I leaned over, and I kissed Tyler. I expected to be pushed away or rejected, but no. Tyler slowly kissed me back, his rose petal lips smooth against mine. In that moment, I came to the realization… I loved Tyler Oakley.

~Tyler's POV~

I couldn't believe my eyes… or mouth. Troye Sivan, the beautiful twink who I had come to love, sat on the bed with me, kissing my lips. I could never reject anything like this from Troye; from the moment I lay eyes on him, I knew I liked him, and I wanted to be with him. I slid my arms over to Troye, wrapping them around his thin framed back. I felt my right hand creep up towards his neck as his tongue slid into my mouth. I felt more alive than ever. Troye had no idea how lovely this was to me- both of our tongues caressing between a blanket of lips. I gently pushed him over onto his back, our mouths in full contact the whole time. I laid on top of Troye, not putting all of my weight on him. God forbid he breaks a rib or something!

Troye, strangely doing the deed, decoded my belt and began to slide down my jeans, making me blush. I usually wasn't the type of person to be embarrassed, but I had been celibate for way too long. "Troye," I spoke, looking into his huge blue eyes once I separated our lips. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." I crept my body down towards his junk, and slid down his pants. I think you know what came next.


End file.
